


In Defense of Everything

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Corrin wonders what she's fighting for.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	In Defense of Everything

“Jakob?”

Her voice filters into blackness. The blue-black shapes of the bedroom conceal the body beside her, but she knows he’s there. She can hear his heartbeat.

He takes her hand clumsily. “Hm?”

She turns her back on the nightstand, her only point of reference in the darkened chamber. A single candle gutters into a stained-glass dish. It, and the large candle, were both wedding presents from Elise.

The flickering flame does little to illuminate his face. Yet, somehow, his eyes still shine in the darkness. She’s spellbound.

“What are we fighting for?” she asks him. The words part from her lips as tired croaks. Corrin wonders if her butler — her best friend, her _husband —_ knows that she's been crying.

He pauses.

Then, deftly, he sits up so he can lean over her. His frame, wide but nonthreatening, conceals her from the darkness of the room. The flame creates a bloom of light across his chest that extends to his face. He looks as if he’s being warmed from within.

When he leans down to kiss her, she feels it too.

“We fight for nothing,” he whispers against her lips, “But we stand to defend everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! <3


End file.
